A graphic processing unit (GPU) is a specialized electronic circuit designed to rapidly manipulate and alter memory in order to accelerate the building of images in a frame buffer intended for output to a display. The GPU may be used in embedded systems, mobile phones, personal computers, workstations, game servers, game consoles, and the like. Rendering and encoding processes may be carried out on servers and/or end devices equipped with a GPU, such as mobile phones, personal computers, or game consoles.